Due to the increase in the use of mobile devices such as smart phones, there has been an increase in the demand for voice and data services provided by enterprise Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs).
In a related-art enterprise WLAN environment, a plurality of smart phones may access one Access Point (AP) and receive services from the AR In this environment, the AP should be able to service a plurality of voice calls, and provide voice and data services at the same time.
However, in the related-art WLAN, if the number of concurrent voice calls, requested to the AP, increases, and/or if the voice and data services need to be provided simultaneously, the quality of voice services may deteriorate, leading to the limited utilization of the related-art enterprise WLANs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.